Alcory Pluto
Unknown | first = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Achi | dfrname = Human Human Fruit, Model Arch-Demon | dfename = Human Human Fruit, Model Arch-Demon | dfmeaning = Infernal Archdemon | dftype = }} Alcory Pluto is the young of the infamous Yellow Eye Pirates and a rogue student in the School of Chess Academy on Diviend. The young pirate and his crew now travels in the sea of , destroying everything in their wake. Because Alcory Pluto was considered the most powerful student in his individual academy, he is given the moniker The God of Chess (チェスの神 Chesu no kami). Although he may be only a childish rookie, Pluto has an aspiring goal in which he will attempt to accomplish along with his friends at sea. He is the also the user of Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Achi, allowing him to transform, or have the physiology to become, into a supremely powerful arch-demon. Appearance From a full body view, Pluto looks to be a normal, average student. Although described by many to be the embodiment of a monster, Alcory Pluto has greasy, brown hair and eyes, along with a spiky strand of hair located on the top of his head. He is seen to wear a comfortable, white uniform and a brown undershirt underneath. Pluto also often wears long grey jeans and dark shoes. However, this was the last outfit Pluto had worn when he left the , his new clothes in the sea of Paradise consists of a neon, crimson clothing filled with black colour and scarlet linings. Around his waist is a belt that contains a small deck of cards. In Alcory Pluto's Man-Beast Form, he looks much similar, as he pertains most of the features from his human state. Pluto seemed to also be more brawny and muscular. Once in this transformation, Pluto's right arm is morphed into what seems to be a fiery, crimson, arch-demon's limb. This new arm gives him demonically supernatural strength, speed, durability, and a huge multiplier on his , boosting his power level to greater heights. With the flick of this hand is able to set entire ships on fire. This arm also seems to bear metallic resemblances to it, and is most frequently used by Pluto in his battles against opponents. In Alcory Pluto's Beast Form, he no longer has the same arm as he receives in his Man-Beast Form. His arch-demon arm is now in a more darker shade of purple than red. His teeth morphed into white fangs and his eyes will begin to bleed with anger. Pluto transforms only to this form when he is mad or on the brink of death or defeat. It was claimed that this power, even the slightest wave of it, could set an entire island on fire, skinning and burning its organisms and ecosystems alive, which Pluto does not tend to use. When asked questions about his forms, Pluto had once stated that his shirt would get ripped every time he had tried to maintain his true form. Personality Alcory Pluto is considered one of the kindest teenage pirates out there. He, though many may call a monster, shows a generous and considerate personality to the people he meets. Pluto also cares mostly for the other children aboard their ship, always looking out for them and promising to protect their dreams until he dies. The young "Prodigy" is most loyal to his captain, never failing any tasks given to him or complaining. Even though he denies it, many of the crew members call Pluto an inspirational, motivational guy, being one of the three leaders of the rioters who stood up against Diviend's academies and bringing them freedom. It was described that Pluto has an ugly part of himself too. He is thought to go almost insane when in his complete Beast Form. This physiology is uncontrollable and gets Pluto in a temper tantrum that releases internal emotions, burning everything in his path. Thankfully, Pluto's best friend and captain Omnis D. Xeno is the only one with the power to control him at his famous rampage. Gallery Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit Pluto is the user of the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Achi, allowing him to transform himself into an infernal arch-demon. It is a powerful fruit which grants the user an absolute amount of strength when transformed. Alcory Pluto first consumed this fruit at the age of 14, the same period of time he was enrolled into the School of Chess. Because the Oni Oni no Mi is a Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit, Pluto gained an immense amount of fiendish, demonic abilities such as the manipulation of fire. In his Man-Beast Form, Pluto's entire body is empowered and his right arm starts to transforms. In this state, his strength, speed, and vitality is boosted to an immeasurable amount. Pluto is able to break down entire buildings with his morphed arm and set cities up in flames. In his Beast Form, Pluto's most powerful state of his Devil Fruit, he is transformed into a uncontrollable monster. Unlike his other transformations, Pluto's true form grants him even more power and stamina, allowing him to move faster, hit harder, and grow even stronger in battle. Awakening Pluto is said to be one of the many few users whose Devil Fruit has gone through an Awakening. When his abilities have been awakened, Pluto is shown to have transformed into a complete arch-demon during his time in Paradise. This type of awakening has bestowed to him a considerable amount of abilities and godlike strength but is not yet known throughout the world yet. Pluto has only once shown this transformation, and is hypothesized that he only recently obtained this power, hence why not much is known about this awakened arch-demon form. Physical Prowess Said to possess a vast deal amount of strength, Pluto is the most powerful man in the Yellow Eye Pirates in terms of physical needs. Being the son of a Marine soldier, he is highly trained in physical combat and is comparable to even the most powerful of . During his riot in the School of Chess, Pluto has said to have beaten several students with raw strength alone, showing that even without his ability, he is easily able to fight and depend on his prowess. During his first days of being a pirate, Pluto was witnessed to have lifted entire boulders and giant ships out of the way to free children. He was also seen to break open cellar bars with a pull of both hands. Although his is 4500, it was last measured many years ago when Pluto was only a young teenager. So his strength must've been much more higher than before. Rokushiki Pluto's Doriki seems to be severely high, and it is unknown if he has knowledge over any abilities and moves of the , a specialized Marine fighting technique. Relationships Omnis D. Xeno Being his vice-captain and long time best friend, Pluto has a great relationship with Xeno. Even though it was hard to be friends at first, Pluto had helped Xeno open up. Together, they were able to destroy the academies and escape their malicious homeland. Both individuals, although still young, were each other's rivals who've caused havoc among several islands in the and , and are wanted for murdering several thousand adults. Crew Pluto's main reason for heading out to sea is to protect the abused children. He cares the most for his Pirate Crew and would do everything in his power to make their lives amazing. In many instances, Pluto took a bullet for one of his crew members and even burned down an entire city after his friends were harassed. This shows what kind of person he is and the risks he would take to achieve his goals. Alcory Zeke It is unknown about the relationship with Alcory Zeke with Pluto. Both pirates seem to be unaware of each other's life, but a theory suggests that they could possibly be brothers. Goals As stated before, Alcory Pluto's main goal is to protect the children of the entire world. By travelling across the sea, he sets out to fix the lives of abused children. Pluto believes that the adults of the world are too selfish and overbearing, he believes that all children should be free, should feel freedom at least once in their lifetime. This is one of the several reasons why Pluto follows Xeno on his quest to become the King of Pirates, as gaining such a title would spark inspiration towards the children around the world. Trivia *Pluto is based on Rokuro Enmadou from Twin Star Exorcists. *Pluto does not like his name. *His favorite food is steak. *Alcory Pluto has a fear of cockroaches. *Pluto's name derives from the Greek Mythology of the ruler of the underworld, or Hades. Category:Pirates Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Male Characters Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Awakened Devil Fruit Users